prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
June 19, 2019 NXT UK results
The June 19, 2019 NXT UK results was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand which aired on the WWE Network on June 19, 2019. Summary Kassius Ohno continued his quest to educate NXT UK on “real British wrestling” by taking on Kenny Williams. Although Williams hit him with a back elbow off the top rope for the near-fall, Ohno proved more fortunate than The Lucky Yin when he caught his opponent in the ropes and delivered an earth-shattering elbow of his own to give him the three-count. After the surprise emergence of Alexander Wolfe helped give Imperium a controversial victory over British Strong Style one week ago, all four members of the “Absolute Power” faction came before the extremely spirited NXT UK Universe to acknowledge that Wolfe is indeed one of them and that their “sacred" alliance is now complete. WALTER then turned his attention to Travis Banks, who won a high-stakes Fatal 4-Way Match several weeks ago to earn the right to challenge the WWE United Kingdom Champion. The Ring General took it upon himself to reveal that NXT UK General Manager Johnny Saint had scheduled their title match for next week. The Kiwi Buzzsaw wasted little time answering the call, emerging to make it clear that WALTER had better bring everything he's got to their imminent clash! After suffering a brutal sneak attack at the hands of Gallus two weeks ago, The Hunt set out to unleash their wrath on Mark Coffey & Wolfgang in a knockdown, drag-out slugfest. However, despite The Hunt's animalistic offensive from the opening bell, Coffey used the steel steps to take down Wild Boar outside the ring. This left Primate to suffer a hard kick from Coffey into Wolfgang's devastating powerslam to give the duo another big win. In the aftermath, Joe Coffey joined his brothers to deliver a post-match beatdown to Wild Boar & Primate. This drew “Bomber” Dave Mastiff to the ring, who suffered his own Gallus assault several weeks ago. Though Gallus chose to leave and fight another day, the standoff made it clear that the fans have not seen the last of this conflict. In the main event, the first-ever NXT UK Women's Battle Royal was held to determine who would earn the right to challenge NXT UK Women's Champion Toni Storm. Out of the fierce melee that included a plethora of top Superstars, Kay Lee Ray outlasted the likes of Piper Niven, Rhea Ripley, Isla Dawn, Jinny, Jazzy Gabert, Nina Samuels, Xia Brookside, Candy Floss, Killer Kelly, Rhio and Kanji to win the epic free-for-all. Although Ray had been sent crashing to the ringside floor mid-match, she wasn't thrown over the top rope. She reentered the action at just the right moment and sent her only remaining opponent, Brookside, over the top rope to reign supreme. With her victory, a very dangerous Ray can now come after Storm at a date of her choosing. Results ; ; *Kassius Ohno defeated Kenny Williams *Gallus (Mark Coffey & Wolfgang) defeated The Hunt (Primate & Wild Boar) *Kay Lee Ray defeated Candy Floss and Isla Dawn and Jazzy Gabert and Jinny and Kanji and Killer Kelly and Nina Samuels and Piper Niven and Rhea Ripley and Rhio and Xia Brookside in a Battle Royal to become #1 Contender to the WWE United Kingdom Women's Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery June 19, 2019 NXT UK results.1.jpg June 19, 2019 NXT UK results.2.jpg June 19, 2019 NXT UK results.3.jpg June 19, 2019 NXT UK results.4.jpg June 19, 2019 NXT UK results.5.jpg June 19, 2019 NXT UK results.6.jpg June 19, 2019 NXT UK results.7.jpg June 19, 2019 NXT UK results.8.jpg June 19, 2019 NXT UK results.9.jpg June 19, 2019 NXT UK results.10.jpg June 19, 2019 NXT UK results.11.jpg June 19, 2019 NXT UK results.12.jpg June 19, 2019 NXT UK results.13.jpg June 19, 2019 NXT UK results.14.jpg June 19, 2019 NXT UK results.15.jpg June 19, 2019 NXT UK results.16.jpg June 19, 2019 NXT UK results.17.jpg June 19, 2019 NXT UK results.18.jpg June 19, 2019 NXT UK results.19.jpg June 19, 2019 NXT UK results.20.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK #47 results * NXT UK results #47 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #47 on WWE Network Category:2019 events